Mary Anne Vs Kaylee
by MaryAnnefan4Life
Summary: Lately, Kaylee had starting bragging about how strong she is and didn't realize Mary Anne was starting to get upset. She's too shy to confront Kaylee to tell her how that made her feel. Will friendship continue or will it end?


The Baby-Sitters Club belongs to Ann M. Martin.

I was at the Willis while doing homework. I was helping Kaylee watching her six siblings. I help out because D.J. can be tough on Mario for no reason. I know how to stop D.J. and make him listen to me. I'm firm when it comes to that. I'm patient, but not when siblings of the clients fight. I had experience about stopping fights all the time. Kaylee and I thought D.J. & Mario would be closer since Kayla's illness, but it's getting worse than ever. D.J. tires me out. When we get a break from him, we are glad. Mario is sleeping in the girls' room now since they moved here.

In fact, we're D.J. free today. He got in trouble with his teacher for talk back to him. The other bus comes late, which is close to 3:30 pm.

Her twin, Kayla, had Chemo that day. She's already home, but she gets tired or dizzy. Most of the time, she gets nauseous. That's why I'm helping Kaylee out. Kayla gets that done in New York, so she doesn't go to school until the day after to rest. Her mom was doing errands and her dad was working. The girls are my best friends.

How come she's getting Chemo? It's a long story. Well, she was starting to feel tired at a fair. She collapsed and I caught her. I called 911 and she got rushed to the hospital. Doctors knew something was serious. Kaylee stayed with me one weekend and when Kayla told us she had cancer, I cried so much.

I'm Mary Anne Spier, by the way, I'm 15 and a tenth grader at Stoneybrook High School. I'll be 16 in September. I'll be moving to Maine soon after school lets out for the summer. I didn't want to leave my best friends like that. Why? I'm super supportive of Kayla. They're both part of the club. They joined right after they moved here from New York. Dad tried to break me and Logan up, but we both refused to do so.

I applied for Portland Voc-Tech High School and got accepted a few weeks later. The only part is that I'm friends with April- I knew her since 4th grade. She's in Culinary Arts. I met a friend of hers, Beth, who's majoring for office. I really liked her right off the bat and we became friends. That made me felt better.

I looked at my watch and couldn't believe how late it was.

"Oh, I have to leave soon. I have a doctor's appointment," I said.

"No problem," said Kaylee.

"I might as well go home now to wait for Dad," I said.

"I'll let Mom know when she gets home," said Kaylee.

"Okay, thanks. I should be back before she does," I said. "Call or text me if you need me or not."

"Yes, Ma'am," said Kaylee.

We laughed as I grabbed my homework quickly and rushed home (in time) when Dad pulled up.

"Oh, good. Perfect timing. I was helping Kaylee with her younger siblings. Kayla had Chemo and was too dizzy. I lost track of time. We were doing homework," I said.

"That's okay," smiled Dad.

I'm diabetic by the way. I have to attend appointments every month. It's tiring, but I'm used to it. Luckily, everything was perfect.

"Do you need anything else?" asked Dr. Wellington.

"Oh, yeah. I'm running out of insulin soon," I said.

"Okay, I'll prescribe the new one now," said Dr. Wellington.

"I almost didn't think of that," I said.

"That's alright," said the doctor.

He ordered it from the office and it was all set.

"It will be ready soon," said the doctor. "You can still use the other one until it goes empty."

"That's what I do anyway," I said.

That's what he tells me to do if it's getting ready to expire or getting empty a few days ahead of time. That way I'd be prepared to use the new one. He also told me how to dispose the old one properly when I first became a diabetic. That's easy to do so. In fact, like Stacey, I'm brittle diabetic, which means the blood sugar goes out of control often. Thanks to a diabetic support group, I was able to manage it just fine. After we left, we picked up the new insulin. I use Analog and it doesn't hurt a bit.

"I can't believe I almost forgot to tell him," I said.

Dad just laughed. He always does that. My cell phone and I picked up.

"Hello," I said.

"Hi, I don't need you now. Mom just got home," said Kaylee. "I told her you had to leave for an appointment. She has no issue with that. She knew that was important."

"Okay. Thanks, Kaylee," I said.

"No problem," said Kaylee.

At home, it was almost dinner time. I'm careful on what I eat. The tip is that I skip what I can't have. That's the best way for the blood sugar not to go all over the place. After dinner, I was in my room continuing my homework. I had to excuse myself from helping out tonight to finish homework. Dad doesn't mind. I finished it ten to fifteen minutes later.

"There," I said as I put it away.

Later, I was getting into my nightgown and went downstairs to read. At 10:00 pm, I was still reading in front of the fireplace when I realized it was time for bed. Where does the time go? I got up and went to bed.

"Lose track of time?" asked Meredith undoing her bed.

"Yes, I was reading near the fireplace," I said as I got into bed. "Dad usually scares me when I do that if I lose track of time."

She laughed.

"I believe it," said Meredith.

"Not this time," I said.

"Good," whispered Meredith as we giggled.

We shut the light off. We speak in bed for awhile until we went to sleep.

The next day, I almost overslept thinking it's the weekend. When I looked at the clock, I got up in a flash. Luckily, it was only ten minutes late. I'm surprised Meredith didn't wake me up. I got dressed very fast. Thank god I put out clothes the night before like I always do. I had enough time to eat. I can't skip breakfast. I had cereal with bananas. After all that, I brushed my teeth, grabbed my backpack, and went out the door for school. Kayla, who was well enough to come here, but I didn't see Kaylee.

At school, I had enough time for my locker. I thought I was at my locker at first because I couldn't open it when I could hear Kayla laughing at me. Turns out, I was at her locker by mistake!

"I almost overslept when I thought it was a weekend," I said.

"Oops," said Kayla.

"I didn't notice I was at the wrong locker," I said as I went to my locket this time.

After that, Kayla and I went to our first period, History, as we sat down. I have her most of my classes. I don't have Kaylee again. But I don't care: we all sit together. High schools don't have homerooms like middle schools. I have English before lunch this time.

"Thankfully, I had enough time to eat since I can't skip meals," I said.

"True," said Kayla.

"I've been forgetting about a lot of things lately," I said. "I was reading last night when I realized it was 10:00 pm. Dad usually scares me when I was reading, but not this time. I almost forgot about my doctors appointment while I was helping Kaylee. Luckily, I rushed home in time when Dad showed up. And, nearly forgot to tell Dr. Wellington that my insulin is nearly empty until he asked me if I needed anything."

"Golly," said Kayla as she laughed at that. "You never forget anything."

"I know," I said. "Losing track of time is even worse when you're busy."

"I agree," said Kayla.

"Where's Kaylee? I didn't see her," I asked.

"Her stomach was bothering her and was afraid to be sick at school, so Mom kept her home," said Kayla.

"I'm the same way often," I said.

"That reminds me: I'm getting dismissed at 1:00 pm because I have a doctor's appointment," said Kayla. "So, can you help Kaylee again? Mom wants her to rest."

"Sure," I said. "What time is your appointment?"

"At around 3:00 pm. Mom likes to keep doctor's appointments in New York," said Kayla. "It's an only hour, so we don't have to be there all day."

"Stacey does the same thing for her appointments," I said.

"We take the train because the building is near the train station," said Kayla.

"Makes sense," I said.

"It's just a follow-up. I had to do that after I have Chemo," said Kayla.

"How long D.J. is being kept after school?" I asked.

"All week," said Kayla.

"I forgot to ask Kaylee because I was in a rush," I said.

"That's okay," said Kayla.

"I'm glad I'm free from D.J.," I said.

"I believe it," said Kayla.

Then, I realized something: I forgot to study for a test today because I had a busy day between helping Kaylee and my doctor's appointment. Yikes. But we study before the test. We studied while the teacher was getting the test ready. Then, after a few minutes, it was time. Kayla didn't get her study guide since she was out yesterday and our teachers don't expect her to study when she gets Chemo the day before the tests so she can rest. They're great for that.

"You may do your test for homework if you want," said Mrs. Minor.

"Okay," said Kayla. "May I do it during study hall?"

"Sure," replied the teacher.

The teacher passed the tests down while she was giving Kayla the study guide. The issue is Cokie's near me, so I always ask Mrs. Minor if I can move away because of that. She had didn't blame me when I do that. Kayla, who also sits too close to Cokie, does the same thing. The teacher doesn't mind us sitting together. She trusts us. It's okay to whisper as long as we're doing our work. But we don't talk during the test or the teacher knows that we don't even cheat.

I sit in the way back during all the tests. I didn't want to tell the teacher that I forgot to study because I was afraid she'd get mad. During the test, Cokie was trying to get up to peak through me, but Mrs. Minor said, "Go back to your seat, Cokie. I'm watching you."

She's the reason I stay away from her. She has the habit of copying me. I'm glad when Mrs. Minor catches her in time. Even if I forgot to study, I would never cheat on any test. I still get As and Bs, thankfully, I'm good at memorizing.

"If I catch you again, I'll throw you out and make you do your test in the office," said Mrs. Minor.

Cokie didn't like that idea, but that's the way it is. And, when she got caught again, the teacher threw her out. I was the fifth one done and got up to give it to the teacher. I take my time. I don't rush like some people do, which is how they don't pass often. I always check with everything before I pass in anything. That's the number one trick if you want to get good grades. Second rule, no cheating.

"Thank you," said Mrs. Minor.

"And, thanks for catching Cokie because that's her habit," I said.

"I can see why you wanted to move your seat during the test. I can move you and Kayla on the last row tomorrow so you won't have to worry," said Mrs. Minor.

"Okay, perfect," I said. "About how you can move her there?"

"I could do it that way," said Mrs. Minor. "I'll move her near my desk to keep an eye on her."

"I'll ask Kayla during Gym," I said.

"Okay," said Mrs. Minor.

I don't have Cokie in Gym like I did at Stoneybrook Middle School- thank goodness.

Kayla doesn't do much in Gym after she gets Chemo. The doctors give her a day off. They were worried about her running around during Gym.

"It would be a good time to make up the test," said Kayla.

"Good idea," I said. "Mrs. Minor had a better idea. She said we can either sit in the last row or she can move Cokie away from us."

"Oh, good," said Kayla. "Throwing her would teach her not to cheat."

"I know," I said. "That's why we don't like to sit near her."

"Exactly," said Kayla.

"It's up to us on what we want to do," I said.

"Mrs. Minor can put Cokie near her desk to watch her," said Kayla.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot to add that the teacher can do that," I said.

"We can tell her that then during study hall or after school," said Kayla. "I have to give the test back to her anyway."

"Sounds good," I said.

After Gym was over, we went to math. I used to have Cokie in math, but not this time- Yay. We did math problems on word. I do okay on that. Kayla's a genius on word problems, so if I need her, she helps me, which is okay with the teacher. Stacey's also a math genius on everything.

At lunch, I heard Cokie had a detention for trying to cheat on me. Good. That would fix her. I was surprised she hasn't stayed back once. I wish she did so we won't have to deal with her. I don't have any of her sidekicks in any of my classes, which was even better. I was at my locker for Science and Literacy. They didn't had French, which was disappointing, because it was one of my favorite classes.

At Science, when 1:00 pm came, the principal called her down saying her mom is here.

"See you later," said Kayla.

"Bye," I said.

"Here's your homework for tonight," said Mr. Baxter.

"Thanks," said Kayla as she left for her locker before going down to the office.

After school, I took off to their house after I made a visit to my locker.

When I got there, Kaylee was watching TV. The crew weren't home yet.

"Hi, how are you feeling?" I asked.

"A little better," said Kaylee.

"Kayla asked me to help you so you can rest," I said.

"Oh, yeah. Mom told her to ask you," said Kaylee.

"I felt so stupid this morning," I said as I told her. "I knew something was up when I heard her laughing behind me."

"Gees," said Kaylee as we giggled.

The kids came home and went to their rooms to do their homework.

"Do you usually help them with homework?" I asked.

"Sometimes," replied Kaylee. "But they do well on their own."

"That's good," I said.

"I know," said Kaylee.

"It feels quiet without D.J.," I said.

"Yes, for a while," said Kaylee. "And, he's grounded for a week for having a detention."

"Like us at home," I said. "We also get grounded during suspension, but it's two weeks for us."

"Mom's very firm with that," said Kaylee.

"Same with Dad and Sharon," I said. "I never get in trouble in school."

"Neither does me or Kayla and the rest. D.J.'s the only one," said Kaylee. "We try to set a good example for him."

"Of course, you girls are his older sisters," I said. "Are you coming to the club?"

"Mom didn't want me to tonight. I already texted Kristy to tell her," said Kaylee. "She already replied me back and said okay."

In the meantime, in New York, Kayla had just got called in to be seen at 3:00 pm.

"I have some good news and some bad news," said Dr. Weeds. "First off, you can still attend school."

"Good," said Kayla.

"But the bad news is that you have to drop out of the club. It will be harder for you when you get dizzy or tired," said the doctor.

"Quit the club?" gasped Kayla. "How long?"

"For good," replied the doctor.

"What! No!" exclaimed Kayla as she starting crying.

"Your health is more important right now," said Dr. Weeds.

"I still don't want to drop out of the club," said Kayla.

At Claudia's, her phone rang as she answered.

"Hello," said Claudia.

"Hi, this is Mrs. Willis," said Mrs. Willis. "I have some important news."

"Okay," said Claudia.

"Kayla is forced to drop out of the club because of her illness," said Mrs. Willis.

"Wow. How long?" asked Claudia.

"Unfortunately, for good," said Mrs. Willis.

"I'll have to tell Kristy when she comes. She's the first one here," said Claudia.

"This is going to be tough to tell Mary Anne, so I'd wait until after the meeting to tell her," said Mrs. Willis.

"Okay," said Claudia. "I agree with you."

After they talked, she decided to call Kristy early to tell her what Mrs. Willis said.

"Really?" asked Kristy.

"Yeah," said Claudia. "She suggested to tell the girls after the meeting, especially Mary Anne. I just wanted to tell you before you show up."

"I can see why: So Mary Anne can focus on her job," said Kristy.

"Exactly," said Claudia.

At the Willis', D.J. has been staying in his room because Kaylee said his mom told him to. Mr. Willis came home. But Kayla and her mom wasn't home yet anyway.

"Hello," said Mr. Willis.

"Hi," I said.

"You can leave for the club meeting now," said Mr. Willis.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yes," he replied as he paid me for helping Kaylee.

"Thanks," I said as I left.

When I got to the club meeting, I made it just before 5:29 pm.

"How's Kaylee?" asked Kristy.

"She's feeling a bit better," I said. "Her father just came home and relieved me to come here."

"That's good," sad Kristy. "You have a reason to be late."

She's usually strict with anyone being late, but she told me in a secret way I'm the exception since I help Kaylee or Kayla out a lot.

One minute later, Kristy said, "The club has begun."

We were busy during that meeting.

After the club, Kristy said, "Before we go, Claudia and I have some news to tell you guys."

"What about?" I asked.

"It's about Kayla," said Kristy.

"You're making me nervous now. What is it?" I asked. "She and her mom are not back yet, but her father just got back from work."

"Mrs. Willis called here way before the meeting," said Claudia. "And, Kayla won't be coming back to the meeting anytime soon."

"Really?" asked Dawn.

"For how long?" asked Stacey.

I was holding my breath for this part.

"Forever," replied Kristy.

"What!" I exclaimed as I got up.

"It's the doctor's orders," said Claudia.

Good thing Kaylee wasn't here. Imagine if she knew about this if she was here? She'd be very upset.

"Her mom wanted us to wait until after the meeting to tell you guys, especially you. I think she was worried you could mess up," said Kristy.

After the meeting, I came home and went to my room still feeling upset. Dad came home with pizza 20 minutes later. He didn't know I was home. Carlos and Meredith already came home from a game. Sharon had to work late and Dawn is baby-sitting.

"Is Mary Anne home from the meeting yet?" asked Dad.

"I don't know. We just got home, too," said Meredith.

"You guys can start without me," suggested Dad.

"Okay," said Carlos.

Dad put it on the table as they sat down at while he came up to me.

"I brought home pizza," said Dad.

"I'm not hungry tonight," I said.

He noticed something was wrong for the way I was acting.

"Are you okay, honey?" asked Dad as he sat on the bed with me.

"We had some news after the club meeting," I said. "Mrs. Willis had called Claudia to tell her something I wasn't prepared for."

"Was it about Kayla?" asked Dad.

I nodded. "She can no longer attend club meetings. As in for life."

"Oh," said Dad.

"When Claudia and Kristy mentioned it, I was shocked," I said.

"I bet," said Dad.

"Kayla and her mom weren't back when I left their house. Her father said it was fine for me to leave," I said.

"Does Kaylee know yet?" asked Dad.

"Not yet. She told me she was going to try to sleep for a bit. Honestly, I was glad that she wasn't at the club meeting. I could picture her being upset," I said.

"You got a good point," said Dad.

"I wondered why Claudia didn't mention it during the meeting, but I realized that her mom was concerned about me to mess up if I didn't pay attention doing my job," I said.

After dinner, the door bell rang and I went to answer. It was Kayla.

"I just wanted to come over," said Kayla as she came in. "I did my homework first. Dad said Kaylee has been sleeping since you left for the meeting."

"She told me she was going to," I said.

"I'm assuming you knew about what was happening to me," said Kayla.

"Yes. Your mom called Claudia," I said. "Everyone was shocked about the news, especially me."

"I know. I didn't want to leave the club," said Kayla. "I love it too much."

"That would drive me nuts, too," I said. "I'll miss you not being there."

"Same here. Luckily, I can continue school," said Kayla.

"Oh, good," I said.

"I was glad to hear that," said Kayla.

"I'm glad, too," I said.

"I'm still your best friend, no matter what happens and no matter where we are," said Kayla.

"Thanks," I said as we hugged.

That made me feel good. After we had a long talk, she had to go back home. I'm glad she came by.

The next day, Kaylee was good enough for school, so she was with Kayla when we walked to school.

"You must be glad to be better," I said.

"Yes," said Kaylee. "But when are you coming back to the club, Kayla?"

Kayla and I looked at each other.

"We'll explain later after school," I said.

We didn't want her to worry about Kayla at this time.

"Okay," said Kaylee.

At History, Kayla and I were talking about how to tell Kaylee about it. Cokie did got moved near Mrs. Mason's desk.

"I'm glad you choose to wait," said Kayla.

"Me, too," I said.

We got our tests back. Something was strange when I saw an F. Then, I noticed someone's name was erased over and put my name on that test. I got up to Mrs. Minor.

"Did someone erased a name? I can see a pencil mark," I said. "And, it's not my handwriting."

She put her reading glasses and knew I was correct. She knew who it was right away.

"I can see Cokie's name with her handwriting," said Mrs. Minor. "Thank you for telling me. Excuse me."

She got up and noticed Cokie took out my test that had an A+

"This was Mary Anne's test. I can see her name being erased and put yours," said Mrs. Minor.

She fixed our names and gave my test back to me. That was better. Cokie was the one who failed the test. She got sent to the principal's office for that.

At lunch, I didn't see Kaylee there yet.

"She was doing stuff she missed yesterday," said Stacey. "She'll be here shortly."

"Oh, okay," I said.

"Did you tell her about Kayla yet?" asked Stacey.

"Not yet. I want her to focus. I told her Kayla and I would explain it to her later," I said.

"Good move," said Stacey.

"Kayla came to see me last night," I said.

"Really? She must be upset about the club," said Stacey.

"Yes," I said.

"But I'm still coming here," said Kayla as she joined us.

"Wonderful," said Stacey.

"Thank god," said Kayla.

When we saw Kaylee going in line, I whispered, "Act normal."

"Got it," Stacey whispered back.

"Agreed," added Kayla.

That's what we were doing when Kaylee came to join.

"All the teachers gave me a list of missed assignments. I don't have much to do. I was doing some during class," said Kaylee. "I can do yesterday's homework instead of today."

"Good. Do you want me to help Kayla while you do that for your homework?" I asked.

Kaylee gave me a Thankful Look. "That would be great. Thank you."

"That was a good idea," said Kayla.

"Especially with D.J.," I said.

After school, Kayla, Kaylee, and I went to their house.

"Is there something you needed to tell me about?" asked Kaylee.

"Yes," I said. "But I think it's better to wait until after you do your homework."

"Well, okay," said Kaylee.

I felt bad about blowing her off, but what happens if she didn't had her mind on her homework? I'd be guilty. Kayla would've also blamed herself.

At the house, Kaylee went to her room to start homework.

"Glad I offered Kaylee to help so she can do any stuff she had missed yesterday," I said.

"Me, too," said Kayla.

"Should we take the kids to the park while she does homework?" I asked.

"Sure, I'll gather the kids. Mario is with a friend today, so we only got the rest," said Kayla.

"Okay," I said. "You gather the kids and I'll go tell Kaylee."

"Deal, they're having a snack anyway," said Kayla.

"Okay," I said.

I went to Kaylee and said, "We're taking the younger kids to the park to let you do your homework."

"Alright. I'll tell Mom if she comes home from work," said Kaylee.

"What time she's coming home?" I asked.

"In two to three hours," said Kaylee.

"We usually stay there for an hour," I said.

"Oh, okay, thanks," said Kaylee. "He wasn't supposed to leave the house. Why don't you leave him here with me? I'll let Mom know."

"We can do it that way. He won't be home until almost 3:30 pm anyway," I said. "Only way to keep him out of trouble."

I went out there telling Kayla what Kaylee planned to do with D.J.

"Good idea," said Kayla. "Good thing Kaylee remembered his punishment."

"I know. She doesn't think your mom would make that a exception," I said.

"I don't think so, either," said Kayla.

Then, we went to the park. They went on swings and slides.

"I called Mom to tell her where we are, I told her you came to help so Kaylee can do homework," said Kayla putting her cell in her pocket.

"Kaylee was gonna tell your mom if she gets home before us," I said.

Kayla laughed. "Mom said it was a good idea to take the group to the park. She said she'll get us on her way home from work."

"That's a good idea," I said. "Did you tell her that Kaylee was keeping D.J.?"

"Yes, she said we did the right thing to stick with that rule," said Kayla. "I already texted Kaylee to tell her about that."

Then, her cell vibrated.

"Oh, Speaking of her," said Kayla.

I giggled.

It was Kaylee who replied saying good.

"She liked that idea about being picked up by Mom," said Kayla.

"This would be a good time to talk," I said. "How can we tell Kaylee about you? I'm struggling to do that."

"I know," said Kayla. "We can figure it out together."

"I knew it wasn't the best timing while she's doing homework," I added.

"You made the right move," said Kayla.

"Also, I'm glad she didn't come to the meeting when that was announced because she would've been upset," I said.

"True," said Kayla.

We talked about how to tell Kaylee some more. An hour later, her mom texted her saying she was leaving work.

"Come on, kids. Mom's on her way to get us," said Kayla. "Mom said you can hang out with us."

"Okay," I said. "We can tell Kaylee then."

"Good plan," said Kaylee.

Then, her mom came within 10 to 15 minutes later. She works in Stamford.

"Hi, kids," said Mrs. Willis.

"Hi," said Kayla. "The kids were well behaved."

"Good," said Mrs. Willis.

"It was a good thing Kaylee remembered not to let D.J. break that rule," I said.

"I know. I'm glad she did. My girls have a good memory," said Mrs. Willis. "Are you coming over to hang out with the girls, Mary Anne? You can stay for dinner."

"Sure. I'll call Dad on the way," I said.

"That's fine," said Mrs. Willis.

On the way, I use my cell phone to call him at his office to tell him that I'd be next door with the girls for supper.

"Okay, have fun," said Dad.

"See you tonight," I said as we hung up.

"Kaylee's almost done with homework. You girls can do your own thing if you want," said Mrs. Willis.

"Sounds good," said Kayla.

"We might as well do our homework while we wait," I said.

"Oh, yeah," said Kayla.

"You girls can have a snack," said Mrs. Willis.

We didn't had much homework. We only had math and literacy while we were sharing pretzels. I can eat that. They say diabetics need sodium in their bodies. We were done 30 minutes later.

"I'll go bring this home for a minute before we go out," I said.

"Good idea," agreed Kayla.

That's what I did and went back there. No one was home anyway. Then, we watched TV for a bit until Kaylee came out.

"I'm finally finished," said Kaylee. "I had so much make up work to do."

"I bet," I said.

"Mom is letting us do our own thing," said Kayla.

"Sweet. Want to go to the mall?" asked Kaylee.

"Sure," I said.

"Have fun, girls," said Mrs. Willis. "Kaylee deserves it for her hard work."

"I agree," said Kaylee. "I need fresh air, too."

Then, we left for the mall. At the mall, Kayla and I stared at each other and nodded.

"This would be a perfect place to talk about something," I said.

"What about?" asked Kaylee.

"I had news while I was at the doctor's appointment yesterday," said Kayla. "I have to quit the club for good."

"Really?" asked Kaylee.

"Yes," I said.

"How come you didn't tell me?" asked Kaylee.

"We wanted to wait to tell you so you can put your mind on school and homework," I said.

Kaylee sighed. "Oh. I didn't realize that."

She knew why now and was glad we actually waited.

"Claudia and Kristy brought it up after the meeting. I was shocked on that," I said.

"I was so upset when the doctor told me," said Kayla. "He wanted me to focus on my health. I'm glad I can continue school."

"Us, too," said Kaylee.

After that, we had dinner in food court, saw a movie, and explored a few stores for a bit. Then, we went home by 8:00 pm. At home, I went to put my nightgown on early. I felt my blood sugar dropping. I took my insulin. I went downstairs to watch some TV. I saw a shadow and I didn't had to look because I knew it was Dad. I can hear him laughing.

"I knew you were behind me," I said. "I came here earlier dropping off my homework."

"I saw," said Dad.

"Kaylee had a lot of class work that she missed yesterday. Kayla and I took the kids to the park," I said.

"Good," said Dad.

"She did something brilliant. She knew D.J. was punished and can't leave the house, so she kept him with her. He's staying after school this week for talking back to his teacher," I said. "Mrs. Willis said Kaylee was smart to remember that. He wasn't getting off the bus until 3:30 pm."

"I agree," said Dad.

"My blood sugar was getting low, so I just took insulin," I said.

"Were you able to tell Kaylee about what was happening?" asked Dad.

"Yes," I said. "We waited until we hung out. We didn't want to tell her while she was doing homework."

"That was smart," said Dad.

"She took it well," I said. "She said we were glad that Kayla's still coming to school."

"True," said Dad.

"I'm glad about that, too," I said.

I went to bed at 10:00 pm.

The next day, at school, something was acting with Kaylee all of sudden. She was alone.

"Hi, Kaylee!" I yelled out across the hallway.

But she didn't say hi to me this morning. She didn't walk with me. I remembered she was being dropped off by her mom. Why is this happening? And, where is Kayla? Oh, wait, she's having a dental appointment. Duh.

"Why Kaylee's acting so strange?" I asked myself.

I double checked I was at my locker this time and went to History not to worry about it. It would be quiet with Cokie. According to Mrs. Minor, she got suspended for two days for what she did. Good.

"I'm kicking her out of this class to put her in a different math period when she gets back from suspension. She doesn't know it. She's not coming back until Monday. I told the principal to do that," said Mrs. Minor.

"Oh, perfect. Thanks," I said. "That would help me and Kayla."

Then, Kayla came during math.

"I had a dentist appointment. She had a flat tire on the way here," said Kayla giving the teacher the tardy slip.

"Thank you," said Mr. Blake. "We're just watching a movie today. I'm letting you guys whisper."

"Okay," said Kayla.

Then, she sat down. I didn't know she was there until she tapped on my shoulder.

"Psst. Mary Anne," whispered Kayla.

I jumped and she laughed softly.

"Oh, hi, I was looking for you and Kaylee when I forgot you had a dental appointment and she was being dropped off here," I whispered.

"You take after Sharon," said Kayla as we giggled.

"Is something going on with Kaylee?" I asked.

"I'm not sure. Why?" asked Kayla.

"When I said hi to Kaylee, she didn't answer me," I said.

"Since when? She's usually cheerful when we walk here together," said Kayla.

"Something's going on," I said.

"And, she never ignores you," said Kayla.

"I know," I said. "Oh, Mrs. Mason told me that she was kicking Cokie out of our math period and put her in a different period when she gets back from suspension on Monday and doesn't know it."

"Oh, good," said Kayla.

Later, I was trying to tell Kaylee about it, but she wasn't in a mood.

At lunch, all Kaylee did was bragging about how strong is during lunch. It makes me wish that I'm strong, too. I'm a sensitive person and get upset easily. I could felt tears coming down. Apparently, Kristy and Kayla saw that when they gave Kaylee a Look.

That was when Kayla hit her near the rib.

"Ow," said Kaylee. "What was that for?"

"Kaylee, can you stop the bragging?" asked Kayla.

"Why?" asked Kaylee.

I must have gotten up before that because Kayla was looking for me.

"It was making Mary Anne upset," said Kayla. "I'll go look for her."

She got up with her tray and went to find me.

"Looking for Mary Anne?" asked Marci.

"Yes," said Kayla.

"She just left the lunchroom," said Marci.

"Oh, no. My sister was bragging and making her upset," said Kayla.

"She was just telling me about what happen," said Marci. "She was crying."

"I believe it," said Kayla.

"I thought Kaylee was suppose to be her best friend," said Marci.

"I know," said Kayla. "Kristy and I tried to stop Kaylee, too. She probably didn't realize she was doing it."

"You're probably right," said Marci.

"Mary Anne told me something odd this morning when I arrived in math after my dental appointment. Kaylee didn't say hi when Mary Anne was greeting her," said Kayla.

"What?" asked Marci. "This could cost a friendship one day."

"I agree," said Kayla. "Bragging could do that, too."

She went back to the table. Kaylee was already gone at that time.

"Mary Anne's upset because of what Kaylee did," said Kayla. "She spoke to Marci."

"Did you find her?" asked Kristy.

"Marci said she left," said Kayla.

"I'm not surprised," said Kristy.

"Marci said something that was true," said Kayla.

"Like what?" asked Dawn.

"Kaylee is supposed to be Mary Anne's best friend," said Kayla.

"I agree. That's not a real friend," said Dawn.

After lunch, Kayla and Kristy were still searching for me.

"I can't find Mary Anne, either," said Kristy. "Kaylee really hurt her own best friend's feelings."

"I know," said Kayla. "I have her in some of my classes. I'll talk to her."

"Good thought," said Kristy.

In Science, Kayla noticed I wasn't myself. She's only two rows from me. She got up to me after class.

"I was concerned about you," said Kayla.

"I can't believe Kaylee would brag that way," I said.

"I know," said Kayla. "What Kaylee did wasn't a true friend to you. It didn't occur to me until Marci talked to me."

"I never realize that," I said. "It's tough to be strong."

"You have been like that all this time," said Kayla.

"I was?" I asked.

"Yes," said Kayla.

"I didn't know about that because I have been focusing on you," I said.

"Which made you a strong person," said Kayla. "I'm even a strong person. We're a team."

"I suppose you're right," I said.

"I'll be seeing Kaylee later, so I'll talk to her," said Kayla.

"I'm not very good at speaking up for myself," I said.

"And, I got a feeling she forgot that promise to talk things out," said Kaylee.

That made me feel a little better, not much since I'm still hurt for what Kaylee was doing.

In Study Hall, Kayla had a long talk with Kaylee.

"I didn't notice I was bragging," said Kaylee.

"At least you know now. I think you should talk to Mary Anne after school and apologize for what she did if you still want her to be your friend," said Kayla. "She's very upset with you. And, she told me you didn't even answer her when she said hi to you."

"Oh, I didn't even know that," said Kaylee.

"And, don't you girls talk things out? Don't you remember our promise that we tell a friend we're upset with them to make us feel better? That's what Mary Anne was trying to do, but you didn't listen," said Kayla.

Kaylee realized she forgot about that promise. "I did forget."

After school, I was in my room doing homework on my vanity when Dad came in to me.

"Dawn was telling me about what happened with Kaylee," said Dad.

"I was upset with her," I said. "And, I wanted to ask her why she didn't say to me while she was bragging."

"I'm surprised at her doing that to you," said Dad.

"Me, too. Kayla and I had a long talk about it and made me realize that a real friend wouldn't do that," I said.

"I agree," said Dad.

"I left the lunchroom feeling hurt," I said.

"I'm sure you were," said Dad.

That night, after dinner, Dad came to me and said, "Honey, Kaylee's here to see you."

I was about to say something when Kaylee appeared.

"Mary Anne," said Kaylee as she sat on my bed. "Can we talk?"

I didn't even look up to her while I was reading my magazine.

"Look, I didn't realize I was bragging," said Kaylee.

That was when I look up while she was saying that, putting my magazine down, and said, "And, you were supposed to my friend."

"I also didn't realize I hurt you," said Kaylee. "I also didn't hear you say hi to me."

"You didn't?" I asked. "I thought something was wrong with you at first. I forgot your mom was bringing you and that Kayla had an appointment."

"She told me you tried to tell me that," said Kaylee.

"Yes, but you kept bragging about being a stronger person," I said.

She realized I was right on that. "I forgot that vow to talk things out."

"I didn't forget. Honestly, I'm not good at speaking up at all," I said.

"But it's good you did now," said Kaylee.

"I wish I was strong like you," I said. "I didn't know I was like that all this time until Kayla reminded me."

"I'm sorry for what I did," said Kaylee. "Do you forgive me?"

"Yes, come here," I said as we hugged.

"And, I promise no more bragging," said Kaylee. "From now on, I'll help you be strong like me."

"Deal," I said.

I was glad that friendship was saved thanks to Kayla. She's a lifesaver to me. She always know what to do when we have a problem.

The next day, at school, I went to Kayla while I sat down in History.

"I knew it was you that saved our friendship. I just say thank you for saving us," I said.

"No problem," said Kayla. "I told her to talk to you and apologize for what she did."

"You're like a therapist to me," I said. "If it wasn't for you, our friendship would've been crumbled."

"If you need help with anything, come to me," said Kayla.

"I plan to," I grinned. "She promised no more bragging and to help me become stronger."

"That's more like it," said Kayla.

"I know," I said.

We giggled. I'm glad she saved our friendship.

The End


End file.
